


Mismatched

by RTWF47x



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, I dont know how to tag, Light Angst, One Shot, Zoom Meeting, i accept constructive criticism but not without crying, is that a tag now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTWF47x/pseuds/RTWF47x
Summary: Kara and Lena were groupmates for their thesis paper, but with an unresolved problem between them since their high school days would their meeting today be productive?~*~*"The image shows two teenagers; one smiling widely at the camera while holding a drink, and the other pouting while holding an empty cone with traces of ice cream, the rest of the ice cream was on the floor—it looked like a murder scene if you are a food lover that is."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 8





	Mismatched

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by (more like gotten from) the scene I wrote for our school play and/or short film.
> 
> Hi! This is my first time posting something that I wrote, please be gentle with it. I kept the script form since I thought it looked cool. I originally wrote this for a school play where the characters have no specified gender, but my inspiration for some of the lines was supercorp so I thought why not? 
> 
> Lena and Kara kind of switched places in this fic since Kara being a grade-conscious overachiever doesn't sit right with me. 
> 
> ENJOY! Comments are appreciated.

**SEQ. N. INT. LENA’S ROOM. AFTERNOON.**

Before the research meeting for introduction and methodology writing.

The camera shows LENA, alone in her room, pacing around, checking her phone, and arranging the things on her desk. She seems uneasy, occasionally sighing because she knows, only three people would attend today’s meeting. One groupmate informed LENA that his parents are turning off his WiFi for today, and the other told LENA this was the only day that their girlfriend is home. 

**TECH CUE:**

[This was shown as a chat icon by the top right of the screen]

How much of it was real? LENA wasn’t sure and was too afraid to ask; she knows that if she pushes for everyone to attend the meeting, it will only result in another unproductive day because of the tension between the two missing-in-action groupmates.

LENA stops in front of her desk as if suddenly realizing something, resisting the urge to facepalm.

Though with the two people that will attend— one that was passive-aggressive towards LENA and one that, well, couldn’t care less in contributing— is it any different? LENA checks her phone, 2:00 pm, thirty more minutes. Another sigh.

LENA sits down. 

**TECH CUE:**

[The screen shows a zoom call set-up]

[LENA sending the meeting link to their groupchat] 

**LENA:**

(to themselves, while sending the link)

Just two more terms, Luthor, you can do this. I believe in you.

LENA opened a notebook; it was evident that it was often used yet still kept in good condition. LENA’s diary, perhaps? Maybe, But she did not start the entry with a “Dear diary”; instead, she started it with a simple “Today’s agenda.” Ahh, a planner, who would have guessed it? LENA started writing.

Though LENA has already spent the whole night planning for this meeting, the crumpled papers in the trash can behind LENA are enough evidence of that. LENA needed to do something to prevent her mind from wandering, to prevent thinking about  _ her _ , to prevent thinking about what could have been, about what went wrong.

LENA stopped writing and stared at something off-screen— her medals and certificates, trying but failing to cover the emptiness of her wall from God knows what— there would have been more if KARA was not there… if KARA gave up earlier.

LENA’s brows furrowed as tears threaten to form in her eyes. She shook her head, no time for distractions, no time for that. She has spent three? Maybe four years ignoring  _ that incident _ , LENA will not let that get in her way now.

Gently slapping her cheek as if to wake herself up, she started writing again—this time effectively being lost in it.

**TECH CUE:**

[Sound of LENA’s alarm]

An alarm went off, tearing LENA away from her task. It was 2:30 pm; LENA was still alone in the meeting. She checked if the waiting room was turned off; it was.

**LENA:**

(Turning the alarm off, another sigh)

Any minute now.

Though no one but LENA is in the meeting, it would not hurt to prepare early. LENA opened the group’s google docs and started typing what she has written on her planner. Is it a condensed version or a much longer one? No one can tell. Only one thing is sure; LENA was slowly losing her patience after each word that she types.

The  _ click-clack  _ of the keyboard, the humming of the fan, and the distant bark of the dogs—it’s getting to LENA. She is getting more uneasy with each passing second, and it has only been 7 minutes. Where are her groupmates?

LENA double-checked everything, she sent the right link, and everyone but one saw it. LENA backread the conversation; everyone agreed to meet on Friday; she checked the date to make sure that yes, today is  _ that  _ Friday. She checked the time once more, making it the third? Maybe the fifth time in that minute. Where are LENA’s groupmates? LENA was starting to panic; she scheduled this already.

**LENA:**

(opening her planner, she read aloud, clearly panicking)

Okay, so, one hour and thirty minutes for this meeting. Then after that, I will start with the culminating project for math, then I will start the extended definition essay, then the video for PE, then I need to get ready for the defense then—

LENA cut herself off with a deep breath, and another, then another. She did not stop until her breath was even. She closed her eyes and fists, this is not going to get to her. She is better than this, she has to be, she can do this.

**LENA:**

(assuring herself)

Calm down. You are weeks ahead of your schedule and in no way cramming these. Calm down. Breathe. 

(Taking a deep breath)

Mind over matter. That’s only five, you only have to do five things. You can do this, you got this. You’ve got to get this.

That did sort-of help, LENA was still anxious but at least she was slowly calming down now. Okay, just a few more minutes to collect herself, and she could act like this never happened.

**TECH CUE:**

[ZOOM: K.Danvers has joined the meeting]

**LENA:**

(tenses up, muttering, voice dripping with sarcasm)

Perfect, just perfect. OF COURSE, Kara would pick this time to join. HOW HELPFUL.

LENA turns her camera off to hide her post panicking state, maybe even a futile attempt to compose herself. KARA turns her camera on.

**KARA:**

(excitedly)

Hi! How are y’all? Let’s start thi—

(Notices that there are only two people in the meeting. And LENA was the other one. Smirking their distaste away)

Oh, never mind, I thought decent people were here.

Let it be known that KARA DANVERS cannot hide her feelings to save her life. KARA has always been the one to keep her heart on her sleeves, LENA bitterly smiled at this— knowing that KARA cannot see her— LENA was hit by a sense of nostalgia, both of them were younger, closer. 

**TECH CUE:**

[A flash of black and white image was shown on the screen]

The image shows two teenagers; one smiling widely at the camera while holding a drink, and the other pouting while holding an empty cone with traces of ice cream, the rest of the ice cream was on the floor—it looked like a murder scene if you are a food lover that is.

**LENA:**

(opens camera, smiling sweetly—it seems forced because it is)

Good day to you too, _old friend_. Do you know how far behind schedule we are?

**KARA:**

(Leaning back on her chair, she puts her hands behind her head)

Schedule myedule, who cares? We are weeks? Even months, ahead of the deadline, loosen up a bit  _ Lee _ .

That nickname brought up so many memories, memories that LENA would rather keep in her little boxes and ship off to outer space— preferably into a black hole, let parallel universe LENA LUTHOR deal with all the pain, regret, and something else (Was that guilt? For what?) that she is currently feeling right now. This was the last straw; LENA lost her patience.

**LENA:**

Do not call me by that name, Danvers. We are not friends anymore—

**KARA:**

(through gritted teeth)

And whose fault is that?

**LENA:**

(Gasp)

You’re the one—

**KARA:**

And you’re the one that started it by calling me

(air quotes)

old frien—

**LENA:**

(regained composure)

I know what I said, it was sarcastic, just in case you didn’t get that.

**KARA:**

(clearly enjoying themselves)

Enabler much? Take a chill pill, why don’t you? I was also being sarcastic. Calm down—

You know how when the pep talk comes from yourself, it calms you down? And if it comes from other people, it puts you in the “don’t-tell-me-what-to-do” mode? The “brat” mode perhaps?

That happened here, especially after LENA’s post-panic state, all the pent-up emotions and built-up pressure is getting to her, and what better way to release all of it than to snap at her ex-friend? Her ex-friend who had the audacity to be thirty minutes late and tell LENA, of all people, to calm down.

**LENA:**

(annoyed. Angry. Frustrated.)

NO! You don’t get to tell me to calm down—

**KARA:**

(clearly amused)

You don’t get to raise your voice at me—

**LENA:**

You’re the one who is 35 minutes late—

**KARA:**

(teasing tone, sing-song voice)

32 minutes—

**LENA:**

You wasted my time! You wasted everyone’s time—

**KARA** :

What? How is that my fault?

**LENA:**

Instead of finishing the introduction, here we are still at the beginning!

**KARA:**

Why are you overreacting? Like I said we are months away from the—

**KARA:**

Wait, you won’t lose anything if you fail right? You can afford to fail, and I can’t.

(in a much softer tone, voice cracking)

_ I never could _ . 

You can hear the pain and resentment in LENA’s voice. KARA remained silent, either because she is thinking of a smart comeback or because she is taken aback by LENA’s sudden vulnerability. There was a pregnant pause.

And just like that LENA’s vulnerability is gone, now replaced with hatred. These roller-coaster of emotions are tiring. What is happening right now? I am not sure myself.

**LENA:**

Is that why you think you’re  _ so IMPORTANT _ ? Do you think you’re more important than me just because of  _ THAT _ ?

(deep breath)

Well, news flash,  _ K  _ : YOU ARE NOT IMPORTANT. So, don’t waltz in here pretending to be high and mighty and tell me to calm down, I have so many things to do and you are the reason why I haven’t done anything!

That was the switch, that nickname combined with those words, though KARA was still taken aback by LENA’s outburst, she will not let herself be belittled like this, high and mighty? The audacity of LENA to accuse KARA of such—the hypocrisy! And since that was the only thing KARA can cling onto for this conversation to be two-sided, she clung onto that like a baby koala bear.

**KARA:**

(scoff, slow claps)

And the cat is out of the bag ladies and gentlemen of NCU.  _ Luthor _ has finally said it, after all these years, she has finally admitted it!

**LENA:**

(trying but failing to form words)

**KARA:**

(exaggeratedly)

I am not important to her! I am not worthy of her oh-so-precious time.

(pauses)

My internet was shut down, did you even think of that? No, I didn’t think so, you just returned to your default position of blaming me. 

(pause, sounding frustrated)

If you just listened to me just for one second--talk about high and mighty, God, your hypocrisy baffles me.

(voice dripping with both sarcasm and honesty)

But at least you admitted it to yourself--that’s how you see me. Not important. Not worth it.

(as if in deep thought, realization)

I already know that,  _ that _ is your reason--but I never expected that it would hurt like this. I never expected the pain to be this much when I hear it directly from your mouth.

**LENA:**

(Confused)

Wha-What are you saying?!

**KARA:**

(dry laugh)

Of course, you can’t remember it, why would you even bother? I was just a distraction for you, right? You never saw me as your frien—

**LENA:**

That’s not true—

**KARA:**

THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?

**LENA:**

(winces)

Don’t shout, the feedback hurts.

(realization)

I don’t even know what you are talking about! You were the one who stopped talking to me!

**KARA:**

(realizes what is happening)

(scoffs)

Years. It took years for the pain to numb down. I thought about that incident every day, every single day, and you can’t even remember it? You can’t even remember what you did?

(sigh)

I am more pathetic than I thought.

(self-deprecating laugh)

LENA was confused, she really didn't know what was happening. She forced herself to remember whatever KARA is mad about. Since when has the table turned? 

**TECH CUE:**

[A flash of black and white on the screen, it is the school library]

**KARA:**

JHS. Second Term. We were groupmates for our thesis. We agreed to meet-up in the library to have a brainstorming session. I was so excited because I had plenty of ideas and suggestions.

(pause)

You guys were the first ones to the library, I think it was because I bought food first before going there. Silly me.

(shakes her head)

When I arrived, I saw you there, in all your stunning glory, laughing with our groupmates.

**LENA:**

(Gasp)

I can explain—

LENA knows she can’t, she wasn’t even sure why she did it. Ahh, so that was where the guilt was coming from.

**KARA:**

I walked closer then I heard what--or rather who--you guys are laughing about. 

(pause)

You weren’t saying anything, you were just laughing along while they insulted me. My own friend was laughing at me.

(gulp)

Can you believe that at one point I hoped that you weren’t like them? WE have been friends for so long and I know that you know that I just wanted to prove myself. I thought that you were different. I hoped.

(shakes head)

You know that I am so tired of living in the shadows and corners. That I want to be recognized—I want to be known. That I don’t want to be that lazy Kent cousin, or that younger Danvers who cheats, or uses her parents’ money to pass the subject, cause that’s not me. You know this. You really know this.

(deep breath)

I thought you were the one to see me as me, the one who looked at me and thought “They are more than what they present themselves to be.” I thought you were gonna be the one to stand up for me and defend me…

(looks directly at the camera)

Cause that’s what friends are for right?

LENA was stunned, her guilt eating her up with each passing second. She knows what she did was wrong, and as much as she wants to deny KARA’s accusations—she cannot. Because if she does, LENA will probably make the situation worse. Still, LENA has to say something, this silence is deafening.

**LENA:**

(opens her mouth)

**KARA:**

Y’know if they did that to you in front of me, I don’t care if I get suspended, I would fight them. I would defend you because you’re my friend. Well, I guess it was one-sided. 

(pause, fighting back tears)

Do you know what hurts more? The person that I care about the most, couldn’t care less about me. I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt, maybe you were wearing earphones, or maybe it was just peer pressure... 

It was obvious how hard KARA wanted to cry, but she is fighting it--just barely. She bottled these emotions up for years and she finally got the chance to let it all out, to let it go, so she did. She didn't hold back. She wanted LENA to know how much _this_ has hurt her. She wanted LENA to understand her pain. 

But when I avoided you, you didn’t even come to me and ask what was wrong. You just accepted it and let go? You weren’t even affected like I was nothing to you

(softly)

I thought you were different from them, well I guess you are because those people have the guts to not pretend to be my friend. To hate me and be upfront about it. At least I got my closure, I just never thought it would hurt this much.

(Short pause)

I am sorry for wasting your time. Thank you for all those years

**LENA:**

(softly)

Wait

**KARA:**

(hesitantly waits)

**LENA:**

I really saw you as a friend if that helps.

**KARA:**

(scoffs)

No need to make me feel better, Luthor. I can deal with this—

**LENA:**

No, I won’t let you leave without knowing my real reason.

**KARA:**

(crosses arms)

Go on then. Shoot.

**LENA:**

(sounding desperate, this is her one chance)

You were my friend— the closest one at that. And believe me, I didn’t sleep for nights because it tortured me that I didn’t know what I did for you to leave me— why you got tired of me.

(pause)

I backstabbed you. I admit that. Because you were so good! Even if you don’t study you are still as great as me. I look up to you- I’m jealous of you. You don’t need to stay up late for high grades. Then you were so kind to me even though I resented you

**KARA:**

(cannot look at Lena, fidgeting) __

**LENA:**

I know that doesn’t justify what I did— but at that time it felt so good. A way to vent out my insecurities without hurting you, or letting you know. I convinced myself that I was protecting you from me. 

(pause)

That if I could just do this, just this, the jealousy and resentment would go away, and I could keep you as a friend. It was selfish I know, but I don’t want to lose you. 

(sigh)

I was afraid that if I talked to you about this, you will leave— just like the others. So, I settled for the easier option, hoping that you would never find out.

(softly, looking directly at the camera)

And yet you did.

(sad smile)

I never knew that it would blow up in my face like this. I know that a simple “sorry” is not enough.

(pause)

I just want you to know that I do value our friendship. And I know that you deserve better than me, you always did. That’s why I let you go and fooled myself that you just… didn’t like me anymore.

KARA was silent, she was fighting back her tears while staring at something off-screen. LENA didn’t know what to say next, she tried her best to explain. She has been keeping this for so long, it feels both freeing and confining. KARA’s words hurt her deeply, but what hurt LENA the most is knowing that she is the reason behind KARA’s pain. If only she could take it away, if only she…

There is no point in thinking about it, that was in the distant past. The best LENA could do right now is apologize for what she did and prove that she means it. Try to revive this friendship that once was. 

**LENA:**

Kara?  _ K _ ? Please look at me? please say something?

**TECH CUE:**

[ZOOM: K.Danvers has left the meeting.]

LENA let out a pained breath before removing her headset. She put her hands on her face, barely resisting the urge to pull at her own hair. LENA cried. Bawled like a child. She cried and cried like she did not cry for years— probably because she did not. After years of being stoic and academically-focused, LENA finally let herself feel everything that she was preventing herself to feel. She cried as if she wanted every tear to leave her body.

**[END SCENE]**


End file.
